Reid & Garcia's Wild but Somewhat Tame Adventures
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: These two are seldomed matched together, so I put them together


Penelope Garcia had broken up with Kevin several months ago. Derek had a new girlfriend. Hotch and Rossi were off-limits and Reid was the only man available. He had had a secret long term girlfriend that he broke up with because he didn't want to get married and she did.

One day Penelope showed up at his apartment sobbing and crying. She was all alone and felt bad. She wanted to eat a pint of ice cream but Reid told her not to because it wasn't good for her weight. At first she took offense to this, and then realized he was trying to help her.

As time went on, the two discovered that they shared some common interests. They went out together. They started spending time with each other outside of work.

While they were on one of their trips, Emily quietly walked down the hallway in a red robe and knocked on his door. Sounds of birds chirping wind chimes and waterfalls could be heard. She came into the room and took off her robe. She was wearing a red teddy which barely covered the top part of her and the bottom was a bikini cut. Garcia didn't like the throng variety.

Rossi who was directly downstairs from Reid's room could hear the birds chirping, the wind chimes and the waterfalls. It seemed like the music was getting louder and it was keeping him up. Finally he called Reid. No answer but he left a message. Finally he went to Reid's room and pounded on the door. He was surprised when Garcia answered the door in a red bathrobe.

"I know Rossi; I could also hear the birds, the wind chimes and the waterfalls. I came up here to tell him to tone it down. I couldn't sleep either."

"You need to tone that stuff down Reid. It was too loud."

Rossi came into the room and looked around. Reid was sitting up in bed. Rossi was looking around the room for tattletale signs that the two had been intimate with each other but couldn't find any. He suspected that they were but couldn't prove it.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." said Garcia leaving the room.

Rossi also left the room.

The couple decided not to do that again. Too risky. The other times they didn't get caught but if Rossi had come up 10 minutes earlier, he would have caught them.

A couple of weeks later. Garcia and Reid were lying on the ground with a large beach towel wrapped around them. Their clothing was piled next to them. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They heard cheering and woke up. They were horrified to see state inmates watching from a balcony which had a panoramic view of the park.

Garcia and Reid ran to the car and he took off. Reid managed to get dressed as he was running to the car. Garcia was half-dressed.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? Do you realize we could have been caught? "

The pair had almost got caught another time by a prison crew out working at another park. It was Reid that noticed them when he happened to look up and saw a group of prisoners watching them from across the street which looked into the park area. cheering.. They didn't get a very good look at them or their car.

They continued their adventures in parks, at a concert, and were brazen enough to do so in the company plane while everyone else slept. This was actually Garcia's idea.

Penelope Garcia couldn't stop laughing. Reid just looked at her. They had taken a vacation to Florida and had been in a traffic jam. They decided to get a little frisky with each other in the rental car. A short time later, police were pulling cars over at random checking for a violent felon who was on the loose. They were not pulled over which was a relief to Reid. Again, they escaped being caught.

Garcia couldn't stop laughing. Reid couldn't understand why she was laughing. She told him she was laughing when she thought about them getting catch in the act.

"Garcia, that really isn't funny. "Said Reid who looked at her horrified.

Five years later

The couple had been married 5 years... Penelope had to admit that Reid had some very strange quirks. She had gotten used to the wind chimes, the waterfalls and sounds of the waves hitting the beach. Reid needed this to sleep.

Penelope was the one who came unto Reid and still basically was. If she didn't, they would have virtually no sex life. This was very strange to her as the few relationships she had before Reid, it was the exact opposite for the most part. The few women Reid had before Penelope thought this behavior was very odd and thought he didn't particularly care much for them. For Penelope, it was a strange quirk but one she could live with. Very few women had that type of control in a relationship.


End file.
